


Banter, Boners, and Breaking the Law

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Criminal!Michael, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, cop!Adam, laughing during sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Officer Adam has caught Michael Milton, but does Michael actually have the upper hand?





	Banter, Boners, and Breaking the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Free Space on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2!
> 
> IT'S A BLACK OUT BABY

“You have the right to remain silent,” Adam recited. 

Michael snorted, trying not to laugh, tugging lightly on his handcuffs that they both knew he could break out of. 

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Adam continued.

“Does that include your dick?” Michael asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I’d love for your cock to be used against me in a court of law.”

Adam ducked his head down, trying not to laugh himself. He knew that was coming. It was still funny. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I’ve read them to you?” 

“You recited them, you’re not on a pulpit reading Scripture,” Michael snorted.

Adam chuckled. “Do you understand your rights, Mr. Milton? I don’t think you’ve understood the seriousness of your situation.”

“Oh, I understand my rights,” Michael said. “And I know that this is a serious situation, but there’s an even more serious situation right now.” 

“And what, exactly, is that situation, Mr. Milton?” Adam asked, walking over to look at Michael. 

Michael gave him a brilliant smile. “I’ve got a really bad case of an erection.” 

“And this is my problem how, Mr Milton?” Adam purred, leaning over the desk. “Sounds like it’s more of a personal problem rather one that’s mine.” 

Michael looked at Adam and the two of them dissolved into giggles. “This is why  _ I’m _ the criminal,” Adam murmured through his laughter. 

“But this is also fun,” Michael said. “Laughing during sex is good.” 

“I’ll agree,” Adam said. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. 

Michael smiled and kissed Adam back. “Are we good to continue?” 

“Maybe,” Adam said. He inhaled, exhaled and nodded. “Now we are.” 

Michael smirked. “It’s your problem because you caused it, Officer.”

“Did I now?” Adam asked, sitting down on the table. “And how did I cause your boner, Mr. Milton?” 

“Have you seen the way you walk? You strut like you own the place,” Michael smirked. “And besides, you’re good at manhandling.” He licked his lips. “I’d like to know what else you’re good at.” 

Adam smirked. “I bet you do, but I’m afraid I have to be a bit of a tease, Mr. Milton, and decline what I’m sure is going to be a  _ very  _ attractive offer. Now, you do realize you’re being charged with money laundering, wire fraud, and mail fraud?” 

“Mmm, charges that’ll land me in Club Fed,” Michael shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Are you sure you don’t want to take a trip downstairs with me? I can help you with those pesky student loans you have, Officer.” 

“As much as I’d like to have my student loans taken care of,” Adam said in a dry tone, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. “I’d rather have them done honestly. Besides, I like my job.” 

“Do you, Officer?” Michael asked, arching a brow. “Or would you rather be something else than a beat cop?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a beat cop,” Adam said. “Especially on days like today. Your perp walk was fantastic, by the way.” He reached over and patted the cuffs on Michael’s wrists. “Nice and public, with a dash of pink across your cheeks. What, embarrassed that you got caught?” 

Adam let out a laugh as Michael’s bound hands tugged him across the table and onto his lap and kissed him deeply. He groaned, burying his fingers into Michael’s dark hair, rocking his hips up and into Adam. 

“Would you like the cuffs off?” Adam whispered. 

“Wouldn’t be a criminal taking advantage of a cop if they were off,” Michael groaned. “They stay on.” 

“As you wish,” Adam breathed before kissing his boyfriend again, rocking his hips down. “Ravage me.” 

“With pleasure,” Michael groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
